Toi pour toujours - OS
by Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto voit l'homme qu'elle aime mourir sous ses yeux, tué par Aizen. Depuis ce jour funeste, elle vit avec son souvenir. Rangiku doit réapprendre à vivre sans lui et son comportement inquiète son Capitaine. Mais le jour du premier anniversaire de sa mort, alors qu'elle se recueille devant sa tombe, elle a une hallucination : Gin Ichimaru se trouve là, devant elle !


**One-Shot : Toi, pour toujours...**

Rangiku Matsumoto, la vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division, était installée à son bureau sous les yeux inquiets de son capitaine. Toshiro Hitsugaya ne reconnaissait plus la femme naguère si exubérante qui ne cessait de lui en faire voir. Elle ne souriait plus, ses prunelles bleues pâles avaient perdues leur lumière.

Le jeune capitaine retint un soupir. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait que trop bien la raison d'un tel comportement de sa part. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller de cette façon ! Toshiro aimerait l'aider mais il ignorait comment y parvenir.

La voix morne de sa subordonnée l'arracha à ses sombres pensées.

 **_ Voilà, Capitaine, j'ai terminé,** annonça-t-elle en posant les nombreux documents sur son bureau. **Il y autre chose que je peux faire ?**

Il aurait dû s'en douter : elle s'abrutissait de travail pour éviter de penser à la tragédie qui l'avait frappée presque un an plus tôt. Mais le shinigami aux yeux de glace n'allait pas l'encourager dans cette voie, non. Rangiku devait faire son deuil sinon elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre.

Et surtout, il voulait retrouver cette femme qui savait si bien le faire tourner en bourrique. Toshiro n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais tout ça lui manquait.

 **_ Non, tu peux y aller, j'ai bientôt terminé,** fit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

 **_ Très bien, merci Capitaine.**

La voluptueuse blonde sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Alors que la porte se refermait sur elle, Toshiro se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre. Pas de doute, l'hiver était bien là, songea-t-il en fixant les flocons de neige flotter dans les airs avant de tomber au sol.

Rangiku errait dans les rues du Seireitei sans vraiment voir où elle se dirigeait. Bientôt un an déjà qu'il était parti... Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner alors qu'elle avait encore besoin de lui ? À cette pensée, ses beaux yeux se remplirent de larmes contenues.

Souvent, elle avait l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise farce et qu'il allait surgir au coin d'une rue avec son sourire si particulier. Il avait toujours été si fort, jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu penser qu'il puisse mourir un jour... Surtout avant elle...

Sans s'en rendre compte, Matsumoto était arrivée dans les quartiers de la Cinquième Division. Non, elle ne voulait voir personne ! Au moment même où elle allait faire demi-tour, Rangiku entendit son nom dans la voix d'une personne qu'elle connaissait très bien.

 **_ Rangiku, enfin je te trouve,** haleta Hinamori, complètement essoufflée. **Ça fait des jours que j'ai envie de parler avec toi.**

Eh mince ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler mais la blonde voulait simplement rester seule dans sa peine.

 **_ Tu sais, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi,** annonça la brune en posant une main sur son cœur.

 **_ Il ne faut pas,** marmonna Rangiku sans conviction. **Je vais bien.**

La vice-capitaine de la Cinquième Division ne retint pas un soupir de frustration. Elle disait qu'elle allait bien ? Hinamori n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Pourquoi son amie n'avouait-elle tout simplement pas la vérité ? Tous ses amis étaient inquiets pour elle et ça n'allait pas en s'améliorant.

Chaque jour qui passait, la douleur de Rangiku augmentait et Hinamori savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle aussi avait failli sombrer quand Aizen avait été emprisonné sans espoir d'être libéré mais la blonde l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'elle pouvait, malgré sa douleur. À son tour maintenant !

 **_ Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ? Je suis assez bien placée pour te comprendre, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.**

La shinigami aux yeux bleus en était consciente. Cependant, le manque qu'elle ressentait était si intense qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre le dessus.

Soudain, une main amicale se posa sur son avant-bras. En relevant la tête, Rangiku comprit que cette main si chaude était celle de son amie.

 **_ Même si c'est très dur, tu dois accepter que le Capitaine Ichimaru...**

 **_ Stop !** la coupa la blonde d'une voix suppliante. **Ne le dis pas, je t'en prie...**

Elle en avait toujours eu le soupçon mais maintenant, la sœur adoptive de Toshiro en était certaine : Rangiku n'avait jamais accepté la mort du capitaine Ichimaru.

C'était vrai qu'elle aussi avait eu du mal à y croire mais elle n'en avait pas été autant atteinte que la blonde. Matsumoto avait vu son ami d'enfance et son seul amour mourir sous ses yeux. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour lui rendre ce qui lui avait été volé, avait-elle appris. Après ça, la culpabilité ajoutée à la douleur changèrent la femme pleine d'énergie et de joie de vivre en une autre qui n'était plus que son ombre.

Rangiku était à genoux sur le sol, ne réussissant plus à contenir ses larmes. Pourquoi ? Elle voulait simplement le revoir et enfin lui avouer les sentiments qui la tuaient à petit feu. La blonde savait que c'était impossible mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Rien qu'une fois...

Hinamori s'agenouilla aux côtés de son amie et l'entoura de ses bras. Sa souffrance lui faisait de la peine... Si seulement elle avait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts pour faire disparaître cette douleur qui l'engloutissait... Mais ce serait trop simple, quand elle y pensait. Elle se jura alors de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent enfin.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la crise de larmes de Matsumoto dans les quartiers de la Cinquième Division. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa mort... Non, elle ne voulait pas pleurer ! Elle ne voulait plus qu'on s'inquiète pour elle ! Enfin, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Rangiku sentait les gouttes d'eau salée couler sur ses joues pâles.

Hinamori se trouvait à ses côtés, dans le petit appartement de fonction occupé par la vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division. Malgré le travail qui l'attendait dans son bureau, elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues, ce dont la jeune femme lui était reconnaissante. Heureusement que le nouveau Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, Shinji Hirako, était quelqu'un de compréhensif. Il permettait à sa vice-capitaine de rester avec son amie sans demander d'explication... Même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, la subordonnée de Toshiro ne voulait pas être seule aujourd'hui.

L'absence de Gin était vraiment pesante, Rangiku se sentait perdue. Heureusement que le capitaine Hitsugaya avait été assez gentil pour lui accorder un jour de repos, ainsi elle n'aurait pas à travailler. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait seulement été capable.

Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus, et ses amis non plus, elle le voyait bien. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, voir celui qui comptait tant pour elle mourir sous ses yeux l'avait indéniablement changé. C'était comme si Gin avait emporté avec lui toute sa joie de vivre et son entrain.

 **_ Rangiku, tu viens ?** lui demanda soudain la vice-capitaine de la Cinquième Division avec un sourire. **Kira nous attend.**

En effet, tous les trois avaient décidé de se recueillir ensemble sur la tombe de Gin Ichimaru, qui se trouvait dans l'unique cimetière du Seireitei. Après une révélation du Haut Commandement, tout le monde avait su qui il était vraiment, même si certaines personnes – Toshiro Hitsugaya par exemple – avaient eu du mal à l'accepter, persuadées de sa trahison.

Après tout, il avait donné sa vie pour tenter de protéger tout le monde du traître Sosuke Aizen, ce qui n'était pas rien. C'était pour cette raison que le Commandant Yamamoto avait émis l'ordre que le capitaine Gin Ichimaru de la Troisième Division – son titre lui avait été rendu à titre posthume – soit inhumé dans le cimetière des soldats morts au combat pour protéger la Soul Society.

 **_ J'arrive,** murmura la blonde en se levant du coussin où elle était assise.

Le cœur lourd, Matsumoto enfila le long manteau accroché au mur et emboîta lourdement le pas à la brune au chignon. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle se retrouverait face à la pierre tombale gravée du nom et du grade de son unique amour.

La jeune femme voulait faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle mais son bras était impitoyablement tiré par Hinamori pour qu'elle avance. Son souffle se coupait, son cœur se comprimait dans sa cage thoracique... Non, elle n'allait pas bien, même pas bien du tout.

 **_ Vous voilà enfin,** les salua Izuru Kira avec un léger sourire.

Dit sourire qui s'évanouit quand il remarqua le visage très pâle et les yeux rougis par les pleurs de Rangiku. Elle ne s'en remet toujours pas, songea-t-il tristement. Lui-même avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à remonter la pente mais il y était parvenu grâce à ses amis.

 **_ Kira,** souffla la belle rousse blonde. **Ça va, toi ?**

 **_ Disons qu'avec le temps, j'y pense un peu moins,** avoua le blond, une ombre de mélancolie dans ses pupilles bleues.

Gin Ichimaru avait été son capitaine, et il lui vouait encore aujourd'hui une admiration sans bornes. Malgré tout, ses taquineries lui manquaient.

 **_ On y va ?**

Hinamori se sentait assez mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance assez morose. En même temps, ce n'était pas non plus une journée à fêter. Le temps était avec eux, la neige ne voulait pas s'arrêter et recouvrait le sol de son tapis blanc. L'hiver... Vivement le printemps, songea la brune au chignon.

Les deux autres vice-capitaines acquiescèrent silencieusement. Ils se mirent tous les trois en route, leurs pas martelant le sol d'un son macabre. Durant dix bonnes minutes, personne ne parla. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées du moment.

Chaque pas que faisait Rangiku était comme une torture. Ses jambes étaient de plus en plus lourdes, ses larmes tentaient de forcer le barrage de ses paupières fermées. Il était vraiment temps qu'ils arrivent au cimetière, elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. La shinigami savait pertinemment que seule, ça aurait été pire.

Les voilà enfin arrivés devant la tombe de feu le capitaine de la Troisième Division. En signe de respect, Kira et Hinamori se recueillaient en silence, les yeux fermés. Rangiku, elle, se tenait devant la pierre tombale et fixait le nom gravé dessus.

 **_ Gin...** souffla-t-elle comme épuisée. **Tu me manques...**

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds posa une main hésitante sur le marbre froid et esquissa un sourire teinté d'une ironie amère.

 **_ Toi qui revenais toujours vers moi... C'est impossible, cette fois...**

Son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La colère et la souffrance reprirent leur place dans les yeux clairs de la vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division.

 **_ Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi tu as risqué ta vie pour moi ? Je t'ai jamais demandé ça ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que tu reviennes, comme tu l'avais toujours fait ! Mais tu es mort, dans mes bras !**

Elle s'interrompit brièvement le temps de reprendre son souffle et continua sur sa lancée, sous les regards interdits de ses deux amis qui l'observaient sans rien dire.

Rangiku avait besoin de vider son sac. La colère était une des étapes du deuil, ils le savaient tous les deux.

 **_ Tu crois que j'ai ressenti quoi après ça ? J'ai perdu mon ami d'enfance !**

Sa voix se cassa tandis qu'elle reprit plus faiblement :

 **_ L'homme que j'aimais... Gin, j'ai besoin de toi...**

La blonde s'écroula devant la tombe et versa toutes les larmes que son corps pouvait contenir. Oui, elle l'aimait toujours, par-delà la mort. Et Matsumoto savait qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer, malgré sa douleur. Jamais elle n'avait eu le courage de lui dire et elle le regretterait toujours.

Kira releva Rangiku et lui prit le bras pour la soutenir. Hinamori essayait de retenir ses larmes, la souffrance de son amie lui déchirait le cœur. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer qu'elle souffrait à ce point ?

 **_ On va rentrer,** annonça le seul homme présent. **Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, Rangiku.**

Cette visite avait été éprouvante pour tout le monde. Même un an après, sa disparition se faisait toujours ressentir chez ceux qui avaient sincèrement tenu à lui. Seul le temps pouvait guérir une telle blessure...

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand Rangiku se réveilla enfin. Elle avait l'impression d'être encore plus fatiguée qu'avant qu'elle n'aille dormir. La jeune femme en avait assez, jamais elle ne parvenait à se reposer. Un an qu'elle dormait à peine... Toujours ce même rêve...

 _Rangiku se revoyait sur le toit d'un immeuble avec Gin. Mais cette entrevue ne dura pas très longtemps car il avait utilisé le sort du Hakufuku pour la rendre inconsciente. Il s'était excusé encore une fois mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre._

 _Environ une heure plus tard, elle reprit conscience sur le toit mais elle était seule, cette fois. Gin avait disparu, une nouvelle fois. La blonde ferma les yeux et scanna toutes les pressions spirituelles des environs._

 _Non ! C'était... impossible ! La pression spirituelle de Gin faiblissait de manière trop rapide. Non... Pas ça... Elle se hâta de le rejoindre, le plus rapidement possible. Au bout de cinq petites mais trop longues minutes, elle le trouva enfin. Non ! Plein... plein de sang partout... Il ne bougeait plus et respirait à peine... Non... Tout mais pas ça !_

 _Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse ou ne veuille les retenir. Il lui avait adressé un dernier sourire et murmuré « Pardonne-moi » avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Gardant toujours sa main ensanglantée dans la sienne, la shinigami blonde posa la tête sur le torse de son seul amour et se mit à déverser toute sa douleur et toute sa rage d'avoir perdu la dernière chance de lui avouer ses sentiments. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait lui dire combien elle l'avait toujours aimé... Tout ça par sa faute, se dit-elle en jetant un regard haineux sur le traître._

 _Au moment précis où, dans un mouvement suicidaire, elle voulait se jeter sur Aizen pour se venger, Ichigo apparut devant eux en un shunpo si rapide qu'elle-même n'avait rien vu venir. Le shinigami suppléant lui fit comprendre qu'il la vengerait lui-même. Le regard à la fois triste – pour elle – et déterminé du jeune homme calma la vice-capitaine qui décida de rester près de Gin, sa main froide toujours dans la sienne et les larmes coulant toujours silencieusement sur ses joues._

Rangiku s'était réveillée en sursaut à ce moment-là. Elle prit quelques instants pour se reprendre. Ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar, lui faisait toujours le même effet. Si seulement... si seulement elle avait su ce que son ami avait l'intention de faire... Pourquoi ? Elle lâcha un profond soupir avant de s'asseoir sur le futon.

Puis elle fouilla la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'une chose très précieuse qui lui redonnait parfois courage. Quand elle la trouva, elle se mit sur ses jambes et alla effleurer cette tsuka d'un bleu-gris si particulier.

Shinsô... Depuis ce jour, cette lame ne la quittait pas... C'était le seul souvenir tangible qu'elle avait de lui. Bizarrement, après la mort de Gin, le zanpakuto n'avait pas disparu, alors que c'est ce qui arrivait à chaque fois.

Ainsi, elle pouvait imaginer qu'il ne l'avait pas totalement abandonnée, même si à présent, aucune âme ne l'habitait. Enfin, en tant normal...

Cependant, ce soir, une douce chaleur sortait de l'arme. Comment c'était possible ? C'était comme si elle tentait de lui apporter du réconfort... Mais Gin n'était plus de ce monde, alors comment son zanpakuto pouvait-elle dégager cette aura ?

Une voix douce et féminine retentit dans son esprit et elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Non, aucun doute, ce n'était pas la voix de Haineko.

 _ **_ « Va le voir, tu lui manques aussi, Rangiku... »**_

La blonde écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension. Quoi ? Mais qui venait de lui parler ainsi ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Puis un éclair de lucidité parvint à son esprit. Rangiku fixa le zanpakuto et murmura :

 **_ C'est toi... Shinsô ? Mais c'est impossible...**

Soit il se passait quelque chose de très étrange, soit quelqu'un avait décidé de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Pourquoi, après un an jour pour jour, le zanpakuto de Gin reprenait vie ? Si c'était une blague, elle ne trouvait pas du tout ça amusant...

Mais la réponse de Shinsô lui prouva le contraire :

 _ **_ « Non, c'est possible, Rangiku... Va au cimetière, tu comprendras... »**_

Se rendre au cimetière ? Mais enfin... Rangiku ne voulait pas y retourner, pas après ce qui s'était passé le matin-même. Rien que l'idée d'y retourner aussi vite lui donnait la nausée...

 _ **_ « Ramène-moi à lui... Il m'appelle... »**_

Mais qui l'appelle ? Gin ? Mais il était mort et les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie ! Impossible ! Ou alors... Non ! Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Sur l'insistance du zanpakuto de son ami d'enfance, Rangiku troqua ses vêtements de nuit contre son shihakusho de shinigami. Bizarre, de pouvoir communiquer ainsi avec une autre arme que la sienne...

 _ **_ « Un lien très puissant vous unit, Rangiku... Voilà pourquoi je peux communiquer avec toi... »**_

Un lien ? Ils étaient amis mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Après tout, jamais auparavant elle n'avait pu communiquer avec un autre zanpakuto que le sien, bien qu'ils appartiennent à ses amis. De plus en plus étrange...

Maintenant c'était décidé : la blonde voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle prit avec elle Shinsô et Haineko avant de sortir à toute vitesse de son appartement de fonction. Tout en sortant du bâtiment de la Dixième Division, la jeune femme se demandait pour quelle raison Gin n'avait pas gardé Shinsô avec lui si, comme l'esprit du sabre le sous-entend, il est encore en vie ? Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment pour se poser ce genre de question. Elle devait faire vite !

Une personne l'observait sans rien dire par la fenêtre de ses quartiers. Toshiro fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le deuxième zanpakuto que sa subordonnée portait. Ce wakizashi était reconnaissable entre tous. Shinsô ! Pourquoi était-il en sa possession ? Normalement, il aurait dû disparaître en même temps que son maître. Enfin, il y réfléchirait plus tard, le plus important était que sa subordonnée et amie redevienne elle-même.

Elle reprenait du poil de la bête, il était temps, songea le capitaine Hitsugaya avec un léger sourire en se recouchant dans son futon.

Rangiku courait, vite, sans s'arrêter. Elle utilisait son shunpo au maximum de sa vitesse et en moins de cinq minutes, la voilà arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle ne voyait personne, remarqua-t-elle silencieusement avant de baisser la tête.

Elle remonta le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid glacial de la nuit. Puis la voix douce de Shinsô se fit entendre de nouveau :

 _ **_ « Regarde, il arrive... »**_

Une pression spirituelle commençait à s'élever derrière la pierre tombale de Gin. La blonde la connaissait, elle en était certaine. Ensuite, une chevelure d'argent fit son apparition sous le clair de Lune. La jeune femme retenait son souffle. Non... Ce n'était pas...

Aucun doute possible, se dit-elle en voyant la personne qui se tenait devant elle. Gin... Vêtu de son uniforme de capitaine... Mais enfin... Pourquoi ? Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues. Elle devait rêver... Son cœur se mit soudain à battre plus vite, sous le coup de l'émotion.

 **_ Ran-chan, je suis bien là,** fit-il de sa voix inimitable.

Sa voix... Comme elle lui avait manqué... C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté...

Son sourire de renard était toujours présent. Il n'avait pas changé... Il prenait toujours les choses trop à la légère. Enfin, elle réglerait ses comptes avec lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait un point à éclaircir, et pas des moindres.

 **_ Tu... tu es... vivant ? Mais comment... ?**

Le capitaine posa doucement un doigt sur les lèvres de Rangiku pour la faire taire. Et dans le même temps, Shinsô disparut des mains de la jeune femme et réapparut dans la sienne. Ichimaru caressa la tsuka de son zanpakuto avec son pouce, heureux de le retrouver.

Il n'était même pas étonné que Rangiku ait pris Shinsô avec elle... L'esprit de son wakizashi le lui avait dit. Ainsi, sans que son amie d'enfance ne s'en doute une seconde, Shinsô veillait sur elle à sa place. Et puis durant son absence, son zanpakuto ne lui était pas nécessaire, il était bien assez puissant pour se défendre sans.

L'attention du jeune homme se concentra de nouveau sur la shinigami qui lui faisait face. Son sourire s'agrandit devant sa surprise. Et en même temps, il y avait de quoi.

 **_ Toujours aussi curieuse, Ran-chan,** se moqua-t-il.

 **_ Mais enfin, je t'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux ! Je ne l'ai pas rêvé !**

Cette chère Rangiku était toujours aussi impatiente. Ces retrouvailles l'amusaient beaucoup, elles étaient comme il l'avait imaginé, mais en mieux.

 **_ Tout le monde y a cru, alors,** énonça Gin en désignant sa pierre tombale.

 **_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Gin ?**

Alors là, Rangiku ne comprenait plus rien ! Comment ça, il n'était pas mort à ce moment-là ? Ah non ! Elle n'avait pas autant souffert pour rien ! Hors de question ! Sa manie de ne rien dire, encore ! Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi évasif ?

Oups, elle était en colère, songea le capitaine de la Troisième Division. Ce n'était pas dans ses plans... Certes, il avait un peu – beaucoup – abusé sur ce point mais Rangiku n'était pas n'importe qui pour lui. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il s'était montré devant elle avant l'heure. Son sourire s'évanouit et il ouvrit les yeux presque entièrement.

La regardant fixement pendant quelques minutes, Gin s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait beaucoup maigri. Avait-elle été atteinte à ce point par sa prétendue disparition ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait... Pas du tout. Même ses yeux si beaux étaient devenus ternes...

 **_ Explique-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir,** le supplia Rangiku sans le regarder, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Pourquoi un tel silence ? La blonde ne comprenait pas. Elle était pourtant certaine de l'avoir vu s'éteindre devant elle... Et surtout, pourquoi revenir aujourd'hui ? Elle n'était plus sûre de rien et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Il était là, devant elle, plus vivant que jamais. C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait, finalement.

Gin ne s'attendait pas à une telle souffrance chez son amie d'enfance. Bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait souffert de sa mort mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce point. Elle devait tenir à lui encore plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Pour tenter de la calmer un peu, il caressait tendrement les longs cheveux de Rangiku qui pleurait silencieusement dans ses bras en tenant fermement dans ses poings son haori de capitaine. De douleur ou de soulagement qu'il soit en vie ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Avec la jeune femme contre lui, il se sentait enfin revivre pleinement. Comment avait-il pensé pouvoir se passer d'elle pendant si longtemps ?

 **_ Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment, Ran-chan,** annonça-t-il doucement. **Je suis désolé mais tu dois attendre encore un peu.**

Parler ainsi ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, songea Rangiku, encore plus perdue qu'avant. Gin Ichimaru n'était pas du tout du genre à s'excuser ainsi. Et jamais elle ne lui avait vu un tel visage. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit à la fois si sérieux et tendu ?

 **_ Tu en sauras plus, je te le promets, mais pas maintenant,** fit le capitaine en levant les yeux vers le ciel nuageux.

Avec étonnement, elle s'aperçut que sa colère était retombée, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. À cause de sa promesse ? Non. Le fait de le revoir devant elle et d'être dans ses bras était tout ce qui importait pour elle, en fin de compte. Elle se détacha lentement de lui et s'essuya les yeux, rouges à force d'avoir pleuré. Bon sang, que ça faisait du bien de le revoir !

Bien sûr, une autre personne qu'elle aurait sans doute été remontée contre lui pour s'être fait passer pour mort pendant un an... Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, la joie qu'elle éprouvait anéantissait sa rancœur. Elle n'avait jamais pu lui en vouloir longtemps, quoi qu'il fasse, même lors de sa prétendue trahison.

Matsumoto tremblait tant et si bien qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le banc se trouvant non loin d'elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer le retrouver, même si elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle ressentait. De la joie, évidemment mais aussi une autre émotion qu'elle ne saurait pas définir. Elle le sentit plus qu'elle ne le vit prendre place auprès d'elle. La chaleur qui se dégageait de lui réchauffait son cœur, qui reprenait vie peu à peu.

Le capitaine profitait aussi de la présence de la seule femme qui ait jamais réellement compté pour lui. Mais avant de pouvoir vraiment le faire, il lui fallait parler à Rangiku. Et ensuite aux autres shinigamis... Au moins ceux de sa division et les autres capitaines.

Certains ne comprendraient sans doute pas pourquoi il s'était fait passer pour mort pendant un an, d'autres lui pardonneraient. Mais ils ne seraient pas nombreux, Ichimaru le savait très bien. Le Commandant Yamamoto rétablirait la vérité, il lui faisait confiance. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le salut de la Soul Society, Gin le méritait amplement.

Cependant, il avait autre chose à penser, son amie d'enfance posait sur lui un regard interrogatif.

 **_ Comment va Izuru ?** s'enquit-il soudain.

 **_ Il va de mieux en mieux, je crois,** répondit la vice-capitaine sans se faire prier. **Mais il faut dire que je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, en fait.**

Un sourire différent de celui qu'on avait l'habitude de voir étirait les lèvres du shinigami aux cheveux d'argent. Il était rassuré de le savoir. Même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit ou bien montré, son vice-capitaine était important pour lui, au même titre que celle qui se tenait auprès de lui en ce moment.

 **_ Il se remet à sourire depuis quelques temps,** ajouta la jeune femme sans le regarder. **Je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte.**

Gin ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Il savait maintenant que l'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été vraiment éprouvante pour elle. Il n'aurait pas assez de mots pour lui demander pardon.

 **_ Tant mieux,** soupira-t-il, réellement soulagé. **Mais je crois que me revoir bien en vie va lui faire un choc,** fit-il moqueur, après quelques minutes de silence apaisé.

 **_ Logique, non ? Pendant un an, on te croit mort et tu réapparais comme ça, l'air de rien,** marmonna Rangiku en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. **Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ?**

Changer ? Pourquoi faire ? Ichimaru n'en voyait pas l'utilité, il aimait mettre les gens mal à l'aise, ainsi ils ne voyaient pas qui il était vraiment. Et ça, seule la blonde était au courant. Son vrai lui n'était pas ce qu'il montrait à longueur de temps, il le cachait au fond de lui pour se protéger.

Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait, songea-t-il amèrement. Sinon jamais il n'aurait pu supporter de vivre aux côtés de ce mégalomane de Sosuke Aizen. Il avait passé la moitié de sa vie à nier qui il était vraiment à cause de ce fou, maintenant il était enfin temps d'aller de l'avant et de vivre comme il l'entendait. Mais bien sûr, il ne deviendrait pas gentil du jour au lendemain. Et puis, il aimait trop taquiner les autres pour changer complètement.

 **_ Eh non, désolé de te décevoir, Ran-chan...**

Son ami n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout, Rangiku le connaissait trop bien. Avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé auprès de lui, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Quand son visage affichait ce sourire narquois, le capitaine Ichimaru ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il se moquait des autres, c'était comme une seconde nature.

Mais sans que rien ne puisse le prévoir, la shinigami vit ce sourire disparaître aussitôt qu'il était apparu. Le visage de son ami d'enfance semblait mélancolique et triste. Elle posa timidement sa main sur la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu commettre dans le passé, il restait son ami – à défaut d'autre chose – et il aurait toujours sa place dans sa vie.

 **_ Tiens, te voilà devenue bien sentimentale, tout à coup...**

 **_ A qui la faute, en même temps ?** rétorqua la vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division. **Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai souffert...**

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Gin posa son doigt sur les lèvres pulpeuses de Rangiku pour la faire taire. Il savait ce qu'elle allait dire, et il se sentait suffisamment coupable comme ça. Ses détracteurs seraient surpris, songea-t-il avec ironie. Celui qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme un traître et un salaud de première avait bel et bien un cœur... Pas question pour eux de le découvrir, il entendait bien sûr continuer à jouer le rôle qui avait été le sien avant de partir pour le Hueco Mundo avec Aizen... Dans une moindre mesure, cependant.

 **_ Je sais que tu as souffert, Ran-chan,** souffla-t-il dans un murmure. **Je l'ai vu aussitôt que je t'ai aperçue cet après-midi.**

Ichimaru croisa ses doigts aux siens avant de poursuivre, d'une voix neutre :

 **_ Même si je ne peux rien te dire sur mon ''occupation'', je dois quand même te révéler quelque chose.**

 **_ Quoi donc ?**

Rangiku aurait pensé qu'il ne lui dirait rien du tout, mais Gin était vraiment imprévisible. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire.

 **_ Avant toute chose, je dois te révéler qui était dans la confidence : tout d'abord le Capitaine Unohana. C'est elle qui m'a soigné et elle a fait de l'excellent travail, comme tu peux le voir.**

Maintenant Rangiku comprenait mieux les regards étranges que lui adressait parfois la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. Elle veillait sur elle comme Gin le faisait autrefois.

 **_ Elle te parlait de moi ?**

 **_ Quelques fois... même si elle ne le faisait pas assez à mon goût.**

Sans doute pour ne pas le déconcentrer de sa tâche...

 **_ Ensuite, il y avait le père d'Ichigo Kurosaki, qui aidait Unohana quand il le pouvait,** reprit-il plus doucement. **Il veillait sur moi quand je me trouvais dans le monde des humains.**

Ainsi, il se trouvait donc sur Terre... Rangiku n'aurait jamais pensé à ça ! En même temps, durant l'année qui venait de passer, elle n'était pas vraiment apte à réfléchir. Et en plus, elle croyait qu'il était mort.

 **_ Je suppose qu'il y a encore quelqu'un,** fit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bizarrement, la blonde ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à ces deux personnes. Après tout, ils l'avaient soigné, en dépit de son état critique.

 **_ Oui et ce n'est autre que le Commandant Yamamoto,** avoua Ichimaru. **Il m'avait confié une mission que moi seul pouvait accomplir. Je ne peux pas encore t'en parler pour le moment mais tu sauras tout demain matin, à la réunion extraordinaire qui a lieu à la Première Division.**

Quoi ? Il lui demandait encore d'attendre ? Mais n'avait-elle pas assez attendu, justement ? Ça faisait un an qu'on lui mentait par omission, elle voulait enfin connaître la vérité. Et pas le lendemain mais tout de suite !

Bien sûr, Rangiku comprenait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas parler de cette mission secrète mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait cru voir mourir l'homme le plus important de toute sa vie devant ses yeux et en avait souffert le martyr. Tout le monde s'était inquiété pour elle, son capitaine le premier.

Cependant, la jolie blonde était consciente qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le faire parler malgré tout. Gin était devenu très secret depuis longtemps, sans doute pour ne pas l'angoisser.

 **_ D'accord, j'attendrai demain mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, j'attends que tu me dises tout après cette réunion.**

Le capitaine de la Troisième Division acquiesça sans mot dire, son sourire inquiétant de nouveau présent. Il comprenait sa réaction : elle se protégeait, tout simplement. Comment lui en vouloir alors que son amie avait souffert par sa faute ? Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Le lendemain matin, Matsumoto se réveilla tant bien que mal. Voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi... Avoir vu Gin lui avait été vraiment bénéfique et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant, elle devait tout lui avouer. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ses sentiments pour elle, et elle ne voulait plus souffrir en silence. Elle n'était pas réellement sûre de l'avoir vu devant elle... La blonde avait encore l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Cette décision prise, la jeune femme se leva de son futon et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle se positionna devant le miroir et comprit pourquoi ses proches s'inquiétaient autant rien qu'en voyant son reflet.

_ **Mon Dieu ! J'ai une tête à faire peur !** s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

 **_ Ah ça, je ne te le fais pas dire,** lâcha son capitaine en entrant dans la pièce.

Rangiku sursauta violemment en entendant le capitaine Hitsugaya derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement et le foudroya du regard, ce qui ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Toshiro.

 **_ Capitaine ! Vous voulez me tuer ?** s'écria-t-elle, sa main sur sa poitrine.

 **_ Arrête donc de dire n'importe quoi,** soupira le shinigami aux yeux de glace. **Je suis venu te chercher parce que tu es en retard.**

En retard ? Elle était en retard ? Bon sang, se dit-elle en regardant l'horloge dans sa chambre. Depuis combien de temps une chose pareille n'était-elle pas arrivée ? Elle commençait bien sa journée.

 **_ Excusez-moi, Capitaine,** fit la rousse penaude.

Toshiro balaya ses excuses de la main, signe que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il était habitué à ses retards intempestifs, et le fait qu'elle recommence à l'être signifiait qu'elle redevenait peu à peu elle-même. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre... Pour le moment, du moins.

 **_ Je te laisse vingt minutes pour te préparer et je viendrai te chercher pour nous rendre dans les quartiers de la Première Division,** lui annonça-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

 **_ Je fais vite, promis !**

Un sourire discret apparut rapidement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fermait la porte de l'appartement de sa vice-capitaine. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu se passer la nuit dernière – et ça ne le regardait pas – mais il était soulagé de la voir comme ça.

Il était quand même curieux : qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pendant qu'elle était sortie, la nuit dernière ? Un homme dans sa vie ? Si oui, qui ? Bizarre... Enfin, le jeune capitaine savait qu'il aurait la réponse tôt ou tard, par la principale concernée qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue quand elle était heureuse.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, le capitaine Hitsugaya se rendait à la Première Division, Matsumoto sur ses talons. Il la sentait de plus en plus fébrile au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Rangiku, elle, n'en menait pas large. Elle était consciente qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, la situation serait complètement différente au Seireitei. Elle avait hâte de voir la tête de Kira et de son capitaine quand Gin entrerait dans la salle de réunion des capitaines. Oui, exceptionnellement, les vices-capitaines étaient admis à entrer dans cette pièce car une circonstance extraordinaire l'exigeait.

Mais la voix de son supérieur l'arracha à ses pensées. Ils étaient déjà arrivés ? La blonde n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

 **_ Capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya et vice-capitaine Rangiku Matsumoto de la Dixième Division,** énonça Toshiro d'une voix posée aux shinigamis qui gardaient l'entrée.

 **_ Entrez, Capitaine, vice-capitaine,** s'inclinèrent les gardes avant de les laisser passer.

Toujours aussi solennel, songea la jeune femme en réprimant une envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Le capitaine Hitsugaya ne manquerait pas de lui faire une remarque s'il la surprenait.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on les introduisit dans la grande salle de réunion où se trouvaient déjà les officiers de la Troisième et de la Cinquième Division. Dans un coin de la pièce, elle aperçut le capitaine Kuchiki et Renji, la mine préoccupée.

Rangiku abandonna son capitaine et se rendit auprès du vice-capitaine de la Sixième Division, qui s'était éloigné de son supérieur.

 **_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, non ?** furent les premières paroles du shinigami tatoué.

 **_ Ça se voit tant que ça ?** soupira la blonde en baissant la tête. **Il me fallait du temps... Beaucoup de temps...**

Renji compatissait sincèrement à la douleur de son amie. Mais il était quand même soulagé de la voir à nouveau sourire, même si ce n'était qu'un sourire forcé.

 **_ Je sais... Et pour répondre à ta question, non pas tellement,** avoua le vice-capitaine aux cheveux écarlates. **Je te connais bien, c'est tout.**

Malheureusement, les deux officiers ne purent pas continuer cette gentille petite conversation car on annonça l'arrivée imminente du Commandant Yamamoto. Chacune des personnes présentes se mit à sa place en attendant de le voir apparaître, les vices-capitaines agenouillés derrière leur capitaine respectif.

 **_ Merci à vous d'être venus si rapidement,** commença le Commandant. **Un événement extraordinaire justifie cette réunion de dernière minute.**

Personne ne disait rien mais Matsumoto sentait la curiosité de certaines personnes présentes. Elle avait hâte de voir leur tête. Son sourire à peine esquissé s'évanouit aussitôt que Yamamoto reprit la parole d'une voix forte.

 **_ Pendant un an, une personne était chargée de récolter des informations sur les derniers Arrancars vivants au Hueco Mundo,** annonça-t-il. **Pour que personne ne s'en rende compte, ce shinigami s'est fait passer pour mort sur mes ordres. Il nous fallait découvrir s'ils avaient l'intention de nous attaquer pour venger Sosuke Aizen mais, fort heureusement, il s'avère que ce n'est pas le cas.**

Toute l'assemblée était réellement surprise, même si certains le cachaient bien. Rangiku échangea un regard entendu avec son homologue de la Huitième Division, juste à côté d'elle. Tout le monde se demandait qui avait bien pu accomplir cette mission, étant donné que personne ne manquait à l'appel.

 **_ Cette personne est rentrée de mission hier soir, et attend derrière cette porte.**

Le Commandant Yamamoto inspira profondément avant d'inviter le shinigami mystère à entrer dans la salle de réunion.

Son sourire moqueur sur le visage, Gin Ichimaru s'avançait tranquillement, comme si c'était tout à fait normal de le trouver ici.

 **_ Quoi ?** s'exclama le Capitaine Hitsugaya. **Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **_ Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir, Capitaine de la Dixième Division,** lança Gin égal à lui-même.

Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait – sauf quelques exceptions : Unohana, Rangiku et le capitaine Ukitake, mis lui aussi dans la confidence un peu plus tard.

Yamamoto tapa le bout de son bâton sur le sol, afin de faire taire les bavardages.

 **_ Reprenez votre place, Capitaine Ichimaru.**

Kira n'en croyait pas ses yeux : son capitaine était bien vivant. Mais comment ? Il jeta un regard vers son homologue de la Dixième Division qui lui adressait un sourire mouillé par ses larmes. Il comprit alors que ce n'était pas une blague.

Gin obtempéra et en arrivant à sa place, il vit enfin la réaction de son vice-capitaine. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Kira était complètement choqué. Il ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner un peu, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

 **_ Ferme la bouche, Izuru, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche,** fit-il en passant sa main devant le visage du blond.

Le jeune homme obéit tout de suite en baissant la tête, rouge de honte. Et sa gêne ne s'arrangea pas quand il entendit quelques rires étouffés ça et là. Derrière le capitaine Muguruma de la Neuvième Division, il pouvait voir Hisagi se moquer de lui. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, se dit Kira en serrant les poings.

Mais un coup d'oeil vers les officiers de la Cinquième Division le calma instantanément. Le sourire radieux d'Hinamori lui fit comprendre qu'elle était très heureuse pour lui. En effet, elle était plutôt bien placée pour savoir à quel point la prétendue trahison et la soit-disant mort de son capitaine l'avaient affecté.

Reprenant contenance après lui avoir souri en retour, le vice-capitaine fit comme si de rien n'était et écouta le capitaine Ichimaru faire son rapport.

Ainsi l'assemblée des officiers apprit que les Arrancars n'étaient plus très nombreux dans le Hueco Mundo, étant donné que la plupart avaient été tués à cause d'Aizen et sa folie des grandeurs. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquences la multiplication des Hollows de moindre puissance. Las Noches était encore debout et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'ancien Espada numéro six, était devenu le roi du Hueco Mundo.

 **_ Il est toujours en vie ?** s'étonna Renji, après un instant de silence. **Je croyais qu'Ichigo l'avait eu...**

Le sourire moqueur que Gin Ichimaru lui adressa donna des frissons au pauvre vice-capitaine de la Sixième Division. Décidément, cet homme lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos, bien qu'en fin de compte il ne les avait pas trahis.

 **_ La preuve que non,** fit Gin en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je peux t'assurer qu'il est aussi vivant que toi et moi, vice-capitaine Abarai.**

Renji s'agenouilla de nouveau derrière son capitaine, avant de jeter un œil vers Rangiku. Elle semblait aux anges de le revoir, songea-t-il sans surprise. Bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver... Enfin, ce n'était pas ses oignons, de toute façon.

 **_ Pour terminer, Grimmy-kun m'a assuré qu'il ne tentera rien contre nous, tant que nous ne faisons rien de notre côté pour lui nuire.**

La familiarité du capitaine de la Troisième Division envers un Arrancar choqua certains officiers. Mais pas Rangiku, ni Kira. Après tout, ils étaient les deux personnes qui le connaissaient le mieux dans tout le Seireitei.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la réunion était terminée et chacun retournait à sa division d'un pas plus ou moins tranquille. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle avec Izuru, Gin les interpella tous les deux.

 **_ Attendez-moi à l'extérieur, j'en ai pas pour longtemps,** leur demanda-t-il, le visage sérieux.

Les deux vices-capitaines opinèrent en même temps, tout en se demandant ce qui se passait. Marchant tranquillement à ses côtés, Rangiku remarqua que le blond semblait ailleurs.

 **_ Eh Kira,** l'appela-t-elle en lui touchant l'épaule. **Tu te sens bien ?**

Le jeune homme tressaillit en entendant la voix de Matsumoto, non loin de lui. Elle semblait attendre une réponse, remarqua-t-il avec un instant de retard.

 **_ Tu me disais quelque chose ?**

 **_ Ah lala,** soupira la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel avec un sourire. **Je te demandais si tu allais bien.**

Rangiku comprenait parfaitement l'immense surprise de son collègue. Il était vrai qu'un mort ne revenait jamais à la vie... Et puis, Gin était son capitaine, aussi...

 **_ J'ai du mal à croire que le capitaine Ichimaru soit parmi nous,** souffla Izuru comme épuisé.

La subordonnée de Toshiro lui adressa un sourire qui en disait long. Elle-même n'avait pas réagi différemment la veille au soir. Bien sûr, le retour de Gin dans les rangs du Gotei 13 allait faire jaser quelques personnes mal intentionnées et ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour empêcher ça.

 **_ Je sais,** soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. **Mais tu es content, non ?**

Le sourire timide qui étira les lèvres du vice-capitaine de la Troisième Division ne pouvait que confirmer ce fait. Oui, Kira était heureux de retrouver son capitaine, malgré son étrange personnalité.

Mais alors que le blond allait prendre la parole, une voix narquoise se fit entendre derrière eux :

 **_ Qui est content ?**

Les deux shinigamis sursautèrent de concert en entendant la voix du capitaine Ichimaru, ce qui l'amusa. Il vit Izuru rougir à vue d'oeil, une nouvelle fois. La jolie blonde se tourna vers lui en le foudroyant de son regard bleu.

 **_ D'abord, le capitaine Hitsugaya et maintenant toi ? Vous voulez que je meure de peur ou quoi ?**

Non loin de là, Toshiro sortait des quartiers de la Première Division et entendit malencontreusement la remarque de sa vice-capitaine. Il s'approcha d'elle en soupirant puis fit remarquer sur un ton cinglant, un soupçon d'amusement dans ses prunelles de glace :

 **_ Si tu faisais attention à ce qui t'entoure, tu ne serais pas surprise ainsi, Matsumoto.**

 **_ Mais enfin, capitaine...** commença-t-elle avant d'être réduite au silence par le regard glacial de son supérieur.

Il adressa un signe de tête à son homologue avant de prévenir la jeune femme qu'il l'attendait sans faute en début d'après-midi dans le bureau. La menace contenue dans cette phrase toute simple donna des frissons à Rangiku, qui opina du chef. Sur ces mots, Hitsugaya se mit en route vers sa division et profita que sa subordonnée ne pouvait pas voir son visage pour esquisser un sourire attendri. Elle redevenait enfin elle-même et il était temps, songea-t-il avant de s'éclipser en shunpo.

Gin avait suivi toute la scène avec son habituel sourire narquois. Son collègue était toujours aussi rapide à s'énerver, voilà qui ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Mais il penserait à un moyen de faire perdre patience au jeune capitaine plus tard car le regard noir de Rangiku lui indiquait qu'elle était à deux doigts de perdre patience.

 **_ Gin Ichimaru ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !** s'écria la blonde en se plantant devant lui, furibonde.

 **_ Et moi qui pensais que tu m'aurais oublié,** se désola faussement le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent. **Tant pis pour moi.**

Kira assistait à la scène, complètement dépassé par les événements. Puis la colère de la jeune femme commença à l'amuser et il échangea un regard entendu avec son supérieur.

 **_ Matsumoto,** soupira le blond en mettant ses mains sur ses tempes. **Tu ne devrais pas parler aussi fort,** lui fit-il remarquer.

 **_ Quand Ran-chan est colère, c'est une tornade qui passe,** répliqua Gin en balayant l'air de sa main. **Bon, suivez-moi, tous les deux.**

Pourquoi leur demandait-il de le suivre ainsi ? Enfin, pour Kira c'était normal vu que c'était son vice-capitaine mais elle ? Bref, elle le saurait plus tard de toute manière. Mais en remarquant qu'ils avaient pris de l'avance, elle écarquilla les yeux.

 **_ Non mais attendez-moi !** s'écria Rangiku.

 **_ C'est ça de dormir debout, Ran-chan,** la taquina son ami d'enfance.

Une fois que la jeune femme les avait rattrapé non sans bougonner, les trois shinigamis marchèrent tranquillement dans les rues du Seireitei, Gin n'ayant plus besoin de se cacher. Plusieurs visages surpris et parfois hostiles se retournèrent sur lui mais le capitaine fit comme si il ne le voyait pas. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses quartiers dans la caserne de la Troisième Division.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, les voilà arrivés devant la caserne marquée du chiffre trois. À l'entrée du bâtiment principal, deux gardes étaient stationnés en permanence et surveillaient les lieux. Mais en voyant leur vice-capitaine revenir avec quelqu'un qu'ils reconnaissaient très bien, les deux gardes eurent un hoquet de stupeur.

 **_ Capitaine Ichimaru !** s'écrièrent-ils en chœur en allant à sa rencontre.

 **_ Je suis de retour,** chantonna-t-il, cachant son émotion avec peine.

Le capitaine de la Troisième Division ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli aussi chaudement et il en était réellement touché. Mine de rien, tout ça lui avait beaucoup manqué quand il était au Hueco Mundo avec ce tordu d'Aizen...

Une heure plus tard, Kira et Rangiku sur ses talons, Ichimaru ouvrit la porte de son bureau et les invita à prendre place en face de lui. Profitant d'un moment d'absence, Gin regarda par la fenêtre et constata agréablement surpris que les arbres qu'il avait plantés étaient toujours là. Et en bon état, avec ça...

Suivant la direction du regard de son capitaine, le blond esquissa un petit sourire.

 **_ Tous les membres de la division ont pris soin de vos arbres, pendant votre absence, Capitaine,** lui expliqua-t-il en le rejoignant. **Tout le monde croyait à votre retour, vous savez...**

Le vice-capitaine Kira baissa la tête, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Mais une grande main se posa sur ses cheveux et il leva les yeux, étonné. Ce geste... Il ne l'avait pas oublié...

 **_ Merci, Izuru.**

Un sourire très différent de celui qu'on avait l'habitude de voir étirait les lèvres de Gin, dont les yeux étaient presque ouverts. Il était très heureux de savoir que ses hommes avaient toujours cru en lui, même durant le temps où il se faisait passer pour un traître... Le capitaine devina l'émotion de son subordonné à ce geste, il le faisait souvent autrefois, pour le rassurer et lui redonner confiance en lui.

Pendant ce temps-là, Rangiku assistait à la scène sans rien dire. Elle était heureuse pour son ami qui avait retrouvé son capitaine, et aussi pour elle car elle avait retrouvé la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Mais Kira dut les quitter rapidement car l'entraînement collectif de la division avait lieu le jour-même et c'était lui qui devait le superviser, le capitaine Ichimaru ne reprenant officiellement ses fonctions que le lendemain.

Se retrouvant seul avec Rangiku dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec son subordonné, Gin détacha son regard bleu clair de la fenêtre et le posa sur la jeune femme qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce.

 **_ Approche-toi, Ran-chan,** l'invita-t-il avec un doux sourire.

La vice-capitaine de Toshiro obtempéra et alla s'asseoir juste en face de lui. L'expression de son visage n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'il montrait à tout bout de champs. Gin semblait incroyablement plus jeune et plus accessible comme ça. Et surtout encore plus attirant, songea-t-elle en plongeant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

Ichimaru vit avec amusement les joues de son amie se teinter de rose. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la troubler ainsi ? Ce mystère était très attrayant, il lui fallait le résoudre – bien qu'il en ait une petite idée.

Le capitaine se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la blonde d'un pas lent et assuré. Interloquée, Rangiku ne comprenait pas à quoi il pouvait bien jouer encore.

 **_ Que fais-tu, Gin ?** s'enquit-elle en se levant à son tour.

 **_ Hum,** murmura-t-il en se tenant le menton. **Je ne sais pas encore mais je compte bien trouver.**

Matsumoto écarquilla ses beaux yeux et commença à reculer à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers elle. Où voulait-il en venir ? Et cette réponse ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

 **_ Je te fais peur ?** se moqua le shinigami aux cheveux d'argent. **Pourquoi tu recules ?**

 **_ Je n'ai pas peur !** s'insurgea Rangiku, ignorant son trouble grandissant.

Mais à force de reculer, il y avait bien un moment où elle allait rencontrer un mur. Et manque de chance, c'est ce qui arriva l'instant d'après. En pinçant les lèvres, la jeune femme voyait son ami se rapprocher impitoyablement jusqu'à ce que leurs uniformes se frôlent.

Elle était coincée, maintenant. Coincée entre le mur et le corps de Gin, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à garder son sang-froid. Inconsciemment, la shinigami releva la tête vers le capitaine Ichimaru et fut clouée sur place par l'intensité de ses prunelles claires posées sur elle.

Gin, quant à lui, couvait la jeune femme du regard sans bouger. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait d'avoir la chance de tout lui dire, il ne devait pas la manquer. Oui, il l'aimait... Depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais à cause d'Aizen, il n'avait jamais pu avouer ses sentiments pour Rangiku, de peur qu'elle soit en danger à son tour. À présent, cette menace latente n'existait plus et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il posa doucement ses deux mains sur la taille de la blonde et l'attira à lui. Son parfum était toujours aussi enivrant, songea-t-il en inspirant une pleine bouffée. Puis il plongea complètement son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et déposa un léger baiser au niveau de la carotide. Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas de marbre... Intéressant.

 **_ Gin ?** l'appela-t-elle, la voix tremblante. **Je ne te reconnais pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé en entendant cette remarque. Il était vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais comporté de cette façon avec elle, en même temps, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne devine rien sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Il leva la tête et la retint contre lui en la sentant tomber. Son trouble était réciproque, et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Rangiku agrippa le haori de Gin pour ne pas tomber. Elle se sentait vaciller sous le coup de ses émotions. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête vers lui, de peur de découvrir son regard.

 **_ Réponds-moi.**

 **_ Calme-toi Ran-chan, je vais te répondre,** lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

D'une main, le capitaine Ichimaru souleva le menton de la blonde afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il esquissa un sourire amusé et l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton sérieux :

 **_ Tu sais, je crois que j'ai un peu peur de te le dire. J'ai toujours gardé ça en moi, parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'Aizen s'attaque à toi pour me faire souffrir. C'est un peu aussi pour ça que je te gardais à distance.**

Voir Gin aussi peu sûr de lui n'était pas habituel. La vice-capitaine de la Dixième Division ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser avec ce nouveau Gin Ichimaru. Mais en même temps, savoir qu'il tenait assez à elle pour la protéger lui mit du baume au cœur. Ainsi, elle comptait pour lui, même si ce n'était qu'en temps qu'amie. Elle attendit patiemment la suite en posant son regard sur son visage, sans rien dire.

 **_ Mais maintenant, Aizen est en prison et je suis libéré de son emprise. Je peux donc te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.**

Gin approcha son visage du sien tout en la dévorant du regard et se décida enfin à dire les trois petits mots qui allaient tout changer dans leur relation, non sans appréhender sa réaction.

 **_ Je t'aime, Rangiku Matsumoto.**

Quoi ? Mais enfin... Rangiku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles mais le regard brûlant de Gin lui indiqua qu'elle avait bien entendu. Il l'aimait ? Sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et un sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres.

 **_ Oh, Gin... Je crois que... je ne peux pas être plus heureuse... que maintenant,** murmura-t-elle le souffle coupé. **Après avoir tant souffert quand je t'ai cru mort, j'ai enfin retrouvé mon cœur... Je t'aime aussi, Gin Ichimaru,** acheva-t-elle après quelques secondes d'interruption.

Le cœur du capitaine manqua un battement en entendant ces mots. Et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa ensuite était le plus beau qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Sans attendre d'invitation, elle réduisit la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages et l'embrassa enfin. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était tout bonnement étourdissante et elle oubliait tout.

Gin se sentit comme libéré d'un poids énorme. La femme qu'il aimait l'aimait en retour, rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui, à ce moment précis. Il se serra davantage contre elle et la plaqua contre le mur sans cesser le baiser. Il se sentait happé dans un tourbillon de volupté et le feu qui brûlait en lui s'intensifia. Il releva légèrement la tête, essoufflé, et vit que Rangiku n'était pas en reste.

D'un pas de shunpo, il l'amena dans ses quartiers, afin de ne pas être surpris par Izuru quand il rentrerait de l'entraînement de la division. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur en imaginant la scène.

 **_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** le questionna la blonde.

 **_ J'imaginais juste la tête d'Izuru s'il nous avait vu,** avoua-t-il en ricanant.

La vice-capitaine éclata de rire en imaginant la scène à son tour. Mais cet instant ne dura pas très longtemps quand elle remarqua où ils se trouvaient.

La température interne de son corps grimpa en flèche et elle vint se coller à Gin avec un air aguicheur sur son visage. Elle voulait lui jouer un petit tour à sa façon et elle n'allait pas se priver.

Elle songea distraitement à la menace du capitaine Hitsugaya mais ceci était bien trop important pour qu'elle laisse tout en plan.

 **_ J'ai si froid, capitaine Ichimaru, vous seriez un ange si vous me réchauffiez,** susurra-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

 **_ Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix,** fit-il en la portant dans ses bras sans effort. **Ma bonté me perdra.**

Tout en déposant Rangiku sur son futon déplié, Gin Ichimaru se dit que, finalement, ça valait la peine d'avoir attendu tant de temps. Maintenant, ils allaient rattraper le temps perdu et enfin être ensemble.

C'était ça, le bonheur, songea-t-il avant de se laisser emporter par son désir.


End file.
